The Girl at the Bar
by LovingTragedyFoxLove
Summary: Sasuke is a bartender and is closing, but finds a girl crying in a booth. WARNING: Rape is mentioned


Another weary day at the Hidden Leaf Club well at least to Sasuke. He watches the party light swirl and twirl about seeing them change to red, blue, purple, and etcetera, then slowly die out as the ordinary white ceiling lights come on. He glances at his employees while they walk out of the club knowing they really don't have much to do except clean up , and though they still try to weasel out of it. Sasuke lets it go because it's not his problem. He walks out of station and starts to find empty shot and wine glasses minding his own business. After walking around a couple of empty booths searching for his glasses, he see someone. A girl to be exact, she had her back turn toward him. Sasuke decides to walk closer to tell her it's time for her to get out. As the closer he got the better view he can see of her only to find her enchanting. The color of her hair was as dark as the midnight sky, her skin was as pale as snow, and her sobs were...Wait why is this angel crying?

She was crying. It wasn't your usual eyes turn into facet bawling. It was silent crying, the type of crying where you let it all out, and she hasn't realize he was behind her.

"Excuse me?" he asked, she turn look at him. Sasuke saw the expression on her is was pain.

"Oh, I-I'm s-so-sorry." she said quietly as she was wiping her tears from her face.

"I ha-hadn't real-realize the time". She continued while getting her purse. Sasuke froze. He snapped out of his train of thought, when he saw her getting out of the booth and notice her struggle to stand.

"Here let me help." he insist.

"N-no I'm o-o-okay." she gives him a weak smile. Sasuke watch her try to walk away, but he knew he couldn't let her walk away in this condition.

"Hey wait." Sasuke call out. The girl turn around to look at him, her face was turning back to its original snow color.

"Y-yes?" she ask.

"Um how about I call you a cab." Sasuke while taking out his phone.

"Yo-u-u do-don't ha-have." she insist, but Sasuke wasn't going to take no as a answer so he continued his call. She let out a sigh and started to walk back to the booth she was in originally, and wait for him to finish talking.

After completing the call, Sasuke turn to the girl, who was lost in her thoughts, and sat on the side of the booth.

"The taxi won't be here for a couple of hours." He said to her, which causes her to snap back to reality.

"Okay." she reply while she stares at the table. Sasuke stare at her for awhile then decide to continue searching for his glasses. After gathering all his dishes, Sasuke went back to booth where he left the girl only to find her gone. ' _Beautiful but stupid.'_ he thought to himself then Sasuke went back to the bar. While walking toward the bar Sasuke stop in his tracks,only to see the girl sitting on a bar-stool. Sasuke is surprise to see her still here ' _Maybe she not that stupid.'_ he said to himself. He made his way back to the bar to see the girl staring at the counter, lost in thought, Sasuke just continue doing his job.

"Um...Ex-excuse me?"

Sasuke stop what he was doing and turn to the girl.

"Yes."

"Can y-you gi-give me a dri-drink." She said while looking down again.

"No." Sasuke said sternly, this actually cause her to look up at him.

Sasuke saw shock written on her face on his response.

"Why n-not?" she said angrily, which was kind of cute in his opinion seeing her looking all work up like a kid not getting what they want.

"Because you don't need it." he reply.

"C-can I just have s-some water th-then." she said while glaring at him

"Hn." is all he said and turn his back to her. The girl was still glaring at him but stop and let out a sigh. It was silence; Sasuke walk toward the mini fridge under the counter and pull out a bottle of water, and settled down next to her.

"Here." he mumble. He saw the girl digging in her purse for money, but he stop her.

"It's on the house."

" Oh th-thank you umm?"

"Sasuke." he replied

"Th-thank you S-sasuke-chan, I'm Hinata." she stuttered out.

"It's just Sasuke ok?"

"Ok." she whisper

They both sat in silence again. Sasuke continue to clean up, while Hinata stared down at her lap. Sasuke did little glances at her just to get a better look at her. He noted that she wasn't wearing any makeup or wearing the usual clubbing outfit. She was wearing a beige sweater with a black skirt ' _It suit her.'_ he thought.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke ask

"Huh?" she reply

"Why were you here at the club?" he ask kind of rudely

"I w-was p-partying." Hinata said

Sasuke stared down at her looking into her eyes.

"You're lying." he said annoyedly

"I'm not!" she yelled quietly

"I'm not stupid I know when someone lying to me." he said sternly.

Sasuke glared at her, then turn around to his dishes. Hinata drunk some of the water and sigh.

"I'll t-tell you if you give m-me a drink." Hinata said quietly.

That caught Sasuke attention; he around to look at her. She was looking straight at him.

"Hn." Sasuke said before turning back to his dishes. Hinata sigh then put her head in her hands.

"O-okay I-i'll tell you." she said tightly, then muttered something he couldn't hear.

"Hn." he flatly said.

" S-so I w-was h-here with a friend and t-this g-guy." Hinata pause then began to breathe in and out a little too fast.

He noticed that she was breathing faster than she suppose to;" _Oh god she is hyperventilating!"_ he thought. Sasuke jump over the bar counter Sasuke didn't know what to do; he got close to her and pull her into a hug. Hinata just stop moving she wasn't breathing as bad as before, she look up at Sasuke and began to blink tears.

"H-he just." Hinata wobbly let out.

"H-he just t-told me i-it's my f-fault and I-i shouldn't b-blame a-anyone but myself , t-then." she sob, Then it hit him. He sniff her no alcohol smell, suddenly he remember when she got out the booth her struggle to stand. She was taken advance of.

"Hey!" Sasuke gritted his teeth. "You did nothing wrong, that horrible man did!"

Hinata sob into his chest, and Sasuke rub her back. He knew what he was doing wasn't something he do to other people, but she needs someone to comfort her.

After a while Hinata calm down, and both of them sat on the ground. Sasuke was thinking " _I want to talk to her more about what happen, so I can kill the guy who did this to her."_ he look at her and saw her staring at him. A tint of pink appear on her face as she look away; he couldn't help but blush too.

Sasuke broke the silence "Are you going to file a report?"

"I-i can't." Hinata answered him "I-i didn't get a good l-look at him, but he w-was wearing g-glasses."

"Don't worry I'm going to find him, so you can have justice". Sasuke reassure her

She smile "Thank you Sasuke."

He look at her " _She even looks more beautiful when she smiles."_ he thought.

"Your taxi going to be here soon." he said

"Yeah." Hinata said "Sasuke I know t-this isn't the time t-to say this b-but."

Sasuke raised a eyebrow and look at her, Hinata face was turning pink.

"Y-you're really c-cute." she admit.

"Oh." Sasuke clear his throat "Well the most beautiful girl I ever seen."

Sasuke saw her face was red as a tomato, he smirk. After a while the both of them talk more about themself, and saw the taxi had arrived. Sasuke walk Hinata to the vehicle.

"To be honest I would mind see you more than just a customer." he said

"Me too." Hinata agree while handing him a piece of paper, and got in the taxi waving goodbye to him. Sasuke look down at the paper and saw it was her number. He smile as the taxi drove away.


End file.
